Lily Evans: Miniature Badass
by aspiring author 247
Summary: Lily Evans was a young girl becoming a badass. Starting with the odd little boy who can make flowers explode. Lily/Snape friends, not romantic.


Lily Evans wasn't a good girl. She wasn't really a _bad _girl either, but she was definitely closer to being bad than good. She couldn't help it; she had been that way for years, ever since her oldest sister and favorite person in the world, Petunia, decided that Lily was _beneath_ her, and should therefore be scorned at all opportunities. It happened when Petunia grew up, leaving behind dolls and playthings and Lily, and moving onto big girl things in middle school. She made friends who didn't judge her for her long face as other children had before, and who didn't mind her incessant nosiness- they even encouraged it. Petunia then became aware of a world that didn't revolve around a younger sister, and she embraced her new world, leaving the old world with Lily, to take care of alone.

That sort of loss of friendship was enough to make the innocent little girl in ginger pigtails and an ice cream smeared face grow up quickly, changing her image in a last minute defiance against her _normal _family. For you see, Lily was special. She wasn't average or boring like all her friends and family- not that there was anything wrong with that- she had powers. Super powers, as far as she was concerned, until she was eleven and received a letter from an _owl _that made her aware of her status as a muggle-born witch. The news enthralled her, and she embraced this new information that made her world and her powers make sense, chasing Petunia around the house and threatening to turn her into a horse to match her horse-ish face.

Petunia was not amused by this new development.

Lily Evans was no longer a misfit child with mismatched socks and a constantly stained shirt- she had purpose. To fulfill this purpose, she had to do some work to figure out what sort of a world she was stepping into. Luckily that part came quickly and easily, for there was a boy her age in the town, one who had apparently been watching her and taking note of her powers (she would always refer to them as powers, regardless of what she now knew them to be). She very well could have been disgusted and freaked out by this new bit of news, but she decided to use this fact to her advantage. For you see, this wasn't just a creepy boy, but a creepy boy who probably had the same sort of super powers as she did. She distinctly remembered Petunia coming home about half a year ago seriously disturbed after (spying) conveniently spotting upon the boy muttering things under his breath and making flowers explode. After that, she had a strong feeling that whatever gave him the ability to make flowers explode was the same thing that gave her super powers.

At first she believed they had both been unfortunate victims of some sort of radioactive poisoning (she read too many Marvel comic books; it was a guilty pleasure of hers) that had left her without memory of the incident but with weird powers that made dishes shake and fall off shelves when she got mad and the lights to flicker on and off repeatedly if she got upset about Petunia ditching her to go hang out with her 'mature' friends. But, again, the owl letter cleared the confusion up somewhat, letting her know what her powers actually were, what she was (a witch), what school she was being asked to go to, other things along those lines. But she still desired answers, ones that would _completely _answer her continual confusion in regards to her unnatural abilities. Which brought her to her Plan.

She followed the boy several days later throughout their small little town, watching him trip over his torn-up jeans and walk across the street without checking both ways for cars first to get to the park. She decided that he was cool for not looking for cars and decided to take the same approach as she followed him, striding across the dashed white lines that indicated where to walk without glancing to see if a car was about to come careening down the road and flatten her. (Okay maybe she looked a little but she couldn't help it; she couldn't die without learning more about her powers, you know.)

She found the boy sitting underneath a tree, absentmindedly petting a goose that had wandered up to him and was currently pecking at his dirty jeans.

"Hello," she said as she walked up to him, little hands on her little hips as she looked down at him and wished she had a bit more intimidating appearance to make a good first impression.

He looked up so fast that she could practically _hear _the crick in his neck as he winced and lifted his scrawny little arm to massage himself.

"Hi."

He was obviously holding back, she thought suspiciously. It was in her first instinct to just sit down beside him on the grass and coax information out of him with her jovial attitude and whatnot, but she was working very hard to change her image, for pete's sake, so she had to think up another way.

After a second of quick thinking, Lily had the perfect idea. She crouched in front of him; now eye to eye with the boy she knew would have answers she wanted. She narrowed her emerald green eyes at him, trying to look menacing and terrifying. It worked, she thought with satisfaction as he squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"I know you've been watching me," she said stoutly, watching him for a reaction.

He met her eyes now. "Oh."

Well that just won't do. "And you can either tell what you know about my magic-" she watched his eyes widen- "or I'll tell my parents that a scary looking boy has been following me around and coming into my backyard when I'm home alone and I'm afraid he's going to do something awful to me."

His eyes widened even more and she smirked the smirk she'd been practicing in front of the mirror for almost a week. Blackmail _always _works, if the books she'd been reading about badasses- yes that was a swear word and yes she learned it from the books- were any indication.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said, and although his voice sounded nervous, he straightened his spine and lifted his chin to look her brazenly in the eye.

She also steeled her gaze towards him for intimidation purposes. "You don't have to. But trust me when I say my parents are incredibly overprotective and if they find out a boy like you is harassing me- which they will if I choose to stretch the truth in my tellings- well, let's just say, you'll be in a shit-load of trouble." Wow. She totally just swore at someone that wasn't her reflection in a practice round of sounding badassy. She felt very impressive, and apparently the boy felt intimidated by her impressive vocabulary, because he then slumped his shoulders at her and sighed.

"Very well," he said in a resigned tone of voice. She opted out of squealing girlishly in excitement at getting exactly what she's wanted, but chose instead to plop herself down beside him on the grass now, deciding he was intimidated enough for now.

She thrust out her hand right underneath the boys (unfortunately large) nose, stating, "I'm Lily Evans, if you didn't know that already. Who're you?"

"Uh. Severus Snape," he said, lifting his own hand to shake hers, but that then resulted in an awkward inability to do so, due to her left hand being out to shake and his right. She decided that to give herself the (literal, hehe) upper hand in this situation, and refused to remove her left hand, forcing him to switch his own hand in order for them to shake properly. She beamed; deciding that just because she was a badass didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to smile after reigning victorious in an attempt to get her way through blackmail.

Lily Evans wasn't a good girl. She knew it, and she planned on using that to her full advantage.

**A/N: This is a bit of a prequel, showing how she got started. Next chapter (which should be up soon) will be her during her years at Hogwarts. If you see any mistakes or have any advice for me, I will welcome it with open arms. This is my first story posted here, sooo. Yea. Please review so I know if I'm doing things right!**


End file.
